1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a welding system and a communication method for a welding system.
2. Description of Related Art
A consumable-electrode welding system is normally divided into a welding power supply device that is not moved since it has weight, and a wire feeding device that a welding technician carries accompanying a change in a welding location. If the welding power supply device is installed at a location away from the position at which welding work is being performed, it is not productive for the worker to go to the installation position of the welding power supply device to set a welding condition such as the welding voltage. In order to resolve this problem, a method exists in which control signals are transmitted and received by connecting the welding power supply device and the wire feeding device using a multicore cable of a control line. However, when the wire feeding device is moved due to a change in welding location, since the multicore cable has low portability, there have been times when forcibly pulling it has resulted in the control line being cut due to being caught on metal edge portions or protrusions/recession depending on the work environment of the site.
In order to resolve this problem, a method has been developed in which communication is performed by superimposing control signals on a power cable for the welding power supply device to supply power for welding to a welding torch (e.g., see JP-B-4739621).
However, in the case of the method of performing communication by superimposing the control signal on the power cable, there are cases where the control signal cannot be accurately communicated due to the influence of noise superimposed on the power cable, and the like.